


【枪团】如何干掉那个拉文克劳级长

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: 不成文的霍格沃茨幻想段子们，和龙
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

01

粉丝们不怎么愿意承认，近代以来唯一的龙骑士，飞天扫帚技术菜得一逼。

他的飞天梦想在第一堂飞天扫帚课结束后就碎得稀烂，从此碰扫帚都有阴影。

同一年，格兰芬多迎来了他们百年难得一遇的魁地奇新星，一年级就被挖去了已连胜四年的学院队。

02

然后他们输了，拉文克劳拿了那年的奖杯。

高尔和科南搂着迪卢木多愤怒地指着看台上那个金发男学生：“你看，就他，自己扫帚骑不好就天天偷看我们训练，尽给他们队出阴招，赢得不光不彩真丢人。”

赛场上被针对了全程的迪卢木多当场向那边走去，在看台底下拦到了正要离场的芬恩：“这不是光明正大的比试。拉文克劳没法堂堂正正地赢我们，就使这种手段吗？”

“你猜，”芬恩不咸不淡地回，“艾丹林齐找不到球的时候也这么说吗？”

03

太阳底下无新事，所以巨怪又出来游荡了。

迪卢木多想起还独自留在图书馆里的那个拉文克劳男生，看看身边撤离的人群，往反方向跑了回去。

人还没找到就被巨怪堵上了，庞大的身影几乎填满整个路口。迪卢木多的身后是条死路，弯曲的走廊通往一个锁上的塔楼。

“这里。”走廊的拐角闪出来一个芬恩，冲他招手。迪卢木多别无选择，向他跑去。

然后这小拉文克劳就不见踪影了。

迪卢木多绝望地站在塔楼锁上的门前，看着巨怪拖着步子向他走来，缓缓举起手中的棒子。

他听见“咔哒”一声，然后芬恩的声音清楚地传来：“别动。”

我从来都不知道他是认真地打算弄死我，迪卢木多想，还劝我乖乖受死。

大棒落下，迪卢木多深吸一口气打算靠敏捷找个空隙逃生，然而巨怪的动作静止了。

它的身上不知何时勒满了海草一样的植物，迪卢木多完全没发现它们是什么时候出现的。

“别动，不想被缠住的话。它会挑动作最快的东西下手，而且它很快。”

迪卢木多终于发现声音从哪里来了。芬恩站在墙边一个打开的柜子旁，棒槌一样亭亭玉立着。而那些巨型海草就是从那个柜子里伸出来的。

理论上，他们两个主动僵直的人看起来差不多傻逼，但实际效果相差甚远。

芬恩站在隐蔽的墙边，看起来只是普通地站着。而迪卢木多，立在宽阔的走廊中央，面对被海草紧紧束缚的难看的巨怪，艰难维持一个准备起跳的姿势，构图和造型之经典几乎可以入画。

“所以我们就要一直傻站着，直到被人发现吗？”

“你要是有更好的办法早就可以说了。你有吗？”

“你不是很聪明吗？”

“你不是很勇敢吗？”

“……从背后偷袭敌人不是光荣的行为。”

“你现在光荣一个也来得及，我想看看你怎么被草缠死。”

04

第二年，高尔气呼呼地拉开迪卢木多的车厢门，“不敢相信。”

科南气呼呼地跟进来，“不敢相信。”

莫纳兄弟并肩坐到迪卢木多对面。

“怎么了？”迪卢木多很好奇。

“任命一个二年级的级长，我怀疑这是肮脏的py交易。”

迪卢木多觉得自己大概能猜到是谁了。

“可级长是院长指定的吧？”

“我一直觉得拉文克劳的院长本来就是怪人。”

“还矮。”

“还绿兮兮的。”

05

芬格斯教授是拉文克劳的院长，同时教授他们草药学。据说他有爱尔兰矮妖的血统，在特定节日喜欢穿一身绿色。

他本人严重痴迷于草药和生物研究，书呆程度严重。在他的带领下，拉文克劳学术气息浓厚，充满了各种领域的普通狂热分子。

比如课前高尔和科南讨论要不要选修如尼文，隔壁桌就冉冉升起一个小胖子，以“你们不懂她的好”为开头，激情四射地对他们叨了整二十分钟，并且在之后的每次遇见都会无缝接上前一次的进度，继续过来叨五分钟的。据他说，这年头愿意接触如尼文的太少了，所以他不会放过任何一个潜力分子。

又比如，在图书馆为作业找参考资料的迪卢木多抽出一本《龙的品种》时，斜刺里一只手抓住了他的手腕。

芬恩的眼睛亮成了书架的阴影里最明亮的星，“这本书本来作为入门索引是最好的，可作者搜集资料时并没怎么考证，重复和错误太多，其实误导了很多人。”他从书架上又取了几本下来，“可以看这些，虽然不全但是靠谱。其实我有更好的，你要吗？我可以回去拿给你。对了你的作业题目是什么？要我帮你找书吗？”

06

那堂课是迪卢木多第一次和拉文克劳的学生一起上课，他第一次体验了被狂热分子们统治的恐惧。

“有谁能告诉我座海藻的……”

所有的拉文克劳统一地举手，一半人憋着同一种微妙的笑容。

“……特性是什么？”

没经受过这种场面的普通小孩吓傻了，迪卢木多发现自己居然知道，在一片安静如鸡的同学中犹犹豫豫地举起手，为格兰芬多赢得了五分。

随后察觉隔壁桌有一两个人看他的眼神如见初恋。

后来迪卢木多发现事情不是他想象的那样，他拿到了一张不知在某院内部流传了多久的海报。海报上是被水草精死死缠绕表情销魂的巨怪，风骚的花体字写着“性感座海藻在线捆绑”。

迪卢木多把它戳到芬恩鼻子底下。

“你看，”芬恩指着画面一角被模糊处理的袖子，“在我的强烈要求下他们把你裁掉了，我知道你不想出现在上面。”

“那还真是非常感谢啊，话说回来这张照片是哪里来的呢？”

“……我还有事先走了。”

07

“跟我来，带你看个东西。”转角处的芬恩朝迪卢木多伸出手。

墙角的另一边，走过来刚想打招呼的科南和高尔愣在那里，眼神在两人间徘徊，一种撞破奸情的尴尬悄悄蔓延。

芬恩二话不说，当机立断，花言巧语把三个人都拐进了禁林，并且靠莫名强大的丛林生存能力带他们有惊无险地走到了一窝蜘蛛卵旁。

他带着他们相当不见外地爬上蜘蛛巢穴，在一窝表面粗糙的白色圆形物上摸来摸去，随后指向其中一个：“这颗是龙蛋。”

08

所有人都表示我几乎都要信了。

芬恩翻个白眼，屈起两根手指在壳上敲了敲。过了一会儿，壳里传出笃笃两声，像是回应。

科南一把抓住高尔激动得热泪盈眶，“噢我的天，它就在里面你听到了吗高尔，是个龙宝宝！”

迪卢木多试探着伸出手，同样有节奏地敲了敲，蛋里不一会儿传出模仿他的敲击声。

男孩子们觉得自己要化了。

芬恩抚摸着蛋，用唱诗般的语气解释：“我找到它的时候，它的父母不在周围，应该已经不在了。当时附近只有这两条龙生活过的痕迹，所以应该是它们的孩子。一条金脊甲龙和一条尼泊尔小型白龙，理论上它们不应该有后代，可还是有了，像个奇迹。”

一时间类似“你放假都去了什么地方”和“你是怎么把它带入境的真的合法吗”的问题萦绕在男孩们的脑海里，但他们谁都没有问出口。

09

科南：“这些蛋一模一样，你是怎么分辨的？……看我干什么你们难道不想知道？”

芬恩露出了虔诚的神情，“靠爱。”

10

蜘蛛回巢了，把鲜嫩的人类幼崽们一路追出了禁林。

“麦克库尔我信了你的邪！这种事你怎么不带你同院那帮疯子？”

“不行，那样一旦被发现，拉文克劳扣的分就太多了。带格兰芬多正好。”

11

在被持续针对的第四个年头，迪卢木多以一个漂亮的自杀式俯冲（摔断了手）在开局二十分钟就捉住飞贼结束了比赛，拿下那一年的胜利。

他在校医院呆了一天，病房迎来了史无前例的流量。

12

高尔在他的如尼文课上遇到了之前的真爱小胖子和芬恩，他已经不想问他们是怎么选上高年级课程的了。

小胖子兴奋地过来找他：“芬恩说只要我看完《龙鳞的抗咒性研究》他就来陪我上如尼文课，呵呵，不在话下。太好了我们可以一起学习啦。”

芬恩：“有什么不懂的尽管问别客气。”

~~XX~~

~~几年后，临近毕业的高尔拍着迪卢木多的肩语重心长：“答应我，一定要搞死拉文克劳那个金发小bitc……”~~

~~迪卢木多：“唉不可以哦这是脏话不可以讲哦。”~~

~~这是后话了。~~

13

三强争霸赛，火焰杯递出了迪卢木多的名字。这被球队很多人认为是格兰芬多对拉分克劳的公开胜利，大仇可以算报了一半。

芬恩连着三周都只在上课的时候出现，话明显地少了。

直到迪卢木多某天因为赛前紧张，违规夜游到图书馆，撞见了点着魔杖疯狂翻书的人。

“没时间了。”芬恩哑着嗓子说，“对了，第一关你有数了吗？”

迪卢木多摇头。

“你会飞来咒吧？”

迪卢木多点头。

“哦。”

然后这个人就没再理他，一边翻书一边在羊皮纸上疯狂记录。

他好像完全不在意身为一个级长，闯夜禁被和他有梁子的学生撞见会有什么后果。

迪卢木多默默站了一会儿，从过去的恩怨里抠出了所有还算友善的点点滴滴，夯实了不去告发他的理由——不然我要怎么解释我也出现在这里呢？——然后云里雾里地回去睡了，打算顺其自然。

14

比赛当天，迪卢木多面对巨大的龙和渺茫的金蛋，绝望地发现脑子只会死机一样循环飞来咒飞来咒飞来咒飞来咒。

他举着魔杖，胃都开始抽筋。他知道自己此刻最想招来的毫无疑问是那个龙性恋，然后那个人举个手说两句话龙就会乖乖坐好让他把蛋取走。但招个活人过来历史上大概还没有人成功过，所以最后他念出的是：“蜘蛛卵飞来。”

长久的等待，与龙蛋几乎毫无区别的白色坚硬圆形物体落在了他手上。迪卢木多把蜘蛛卵慢慢放到地上，默默退开。

这大概是三强争霸赛上最无聊的一场比赛。既没有花样百出的计策，也没有险象环生的对抗，甚至这个魁地奇新星也不打算秀一手扫帚技巧花式舞龙。他什么也没做，在地上竖了个蛋就默默立到一边。连科南都忍不住一戳高尔，“你说他是不是吓傻了？”

在所有人的共同注目下，时间前进得缓慢。议论声都渐渐怠惰下来，场地渐渐回归到一片无聊而尴尬的寂静。

然后龙动了。它迟疑着向那颗“蛋”走去。

所有人屏息凝视，看它试探着，犹豫着离开原本的所在，跨过半个场地向那颗孤零零竖着的白色球体走去，张开嘴想要衔起它。

哨声吹响。

没有人注意到迪卢木多什么时候贴边溜过大半个场地，抱起了那只金蛋。

15

“赢得很漂亮但不得不说这真不格兰芬多甚至可以说有点拉……”

“迪卢木多，”同年级的女生走过来喊他，“教授请你去一趟她的办公室。”她看了眼一旁的高尔和科南，“你们也一起。”

“我就说当初不要去禁林现在要怎么解释你未卜先知那边有一窝没孵的蜘蛛卵，噢我就知道那个小拉文克劳没安好心。”

他们忐忑地敲开门，走进去发现不止院长，好几个教授都在，还有一两个看起来像魔法部官员的人。

桌上竖着一颗蜘蛛卵一样的东西，但看起来大家好像都知道那是蛋了，还是他们敲过的那颗。

“我们把蜘蛛卵送还时发现了这个。你们当中有人知道它的来源吗？”

三个男孩统一地点头，相当自然地装蒜：“不是蜘蛛生的吗？”

16

芬恩敲门进来的那一刻，光荣而不屈的格兰芬多少年们相当努力地用眼神传达了“你来自投罗网干什么？但是没关系我们没有出卖你，死不认账你就是无辜的！”

芬恩开口：“我想，那应该是我的。”

一旁的魔法部官员：“那你涉嫌违反至少十条禁令，包括走私珍惜物种和盗猎……”

芬格斯教授抬起一只手阻止那人说下去。他深沉地叹了口气，一言不发地看了一会儿芬恩，开口：“我需要你想清楚再回答我这个问题。你知道那是什么吗？”

芬恩：“蜘蛛卵，所以我把它还回去了。”

芬格斯教授一点头，“我对你非常失望，你居然连龙蛋和蜘蛛卵都分不清，拉文克劳扣50分——擅闯禁林。另外按照约定，你不能再担任级长了，明天我来宣布。好了回去吧，交篇龙蛋的论文上来。”

芬恩：“我很抱歉，教授。你们会上交它吗？”

芬格斯转头看向那几个陌生人：“你们珍稀物种司有人能弄明白它吗？我不觉得，他们当年的考试成绩我都还记得。行那我帮忙看一下好了，不客气。”


	2. Chapter 2

17

至此，飞天扫帚小分队获得了阶段性胜利——再也没有他们特别想干掉的级长了。

四个被放回去的熊学生沉默地走下楼梯。迪卢木多在脑内接受着自己严厉的谴责，罪状包括拖累队友做事不考虑后果以及不知道哪门子的恩将仇报。

他在心里把它们一条条罗列整齐，打好了腹稿沉痛而庄重地开口：“对不……他人呢？”

高尔指指另一个方向：“说去图书馆，你没听见吗？”

18

三强争霸赛的最后一场为了给更多人上场机会而改为了组队制，队员由参赛选手自己选择。一时间霍格沃茨偷偷打量迪卢木多的不止女学生们了，他背后发凉的次数翻了个倍。

高尔和科南实力表演被偏爱的有恃无恐：“又不是这次被你选了以后就能嫁给你至于么。”

迪卢木多搜寻着拉文克劳餐桌，精准地捉住了那颗昙花一现的金色脑袋：“和我组队吗？”

“哦，行啊。”

两人相对无言地互相瞪着。

“呃，”迪卢木多突然想起之前没道完的歉，“上次那个……”

“那条龙？在禁林外边，要去看吗？”

“哦，去。嗯？龙？”

19

龙蛋孵化出来的龙，体型和蛋已经不是一个数量级了。

禁林的边缘，午后温暖的阳光下，鲜亮的草地上躺着一座白色小山。它的身体是圆圆的球形，四只脚爪刚刚够得着地面，背上有小小一对翅膀，身体覆盖着白到几乎透明的鳞片，沿着脊背的甲片却是金色的，看起来坚硬而锋利。

它认出了芬恩，立刻就地一滚，露出了长着白色细短绒毛的肚皮。

“你觉得……”高尔欲言又止。

“它是不是……”迪卢木多寻找词汇。

“可爱了一点？”科南总结，“龙难道不是那种凶猛的？”

“它还是个幼崽，到成年期样子会改变很多。它来自前所未有的品种，我们都不知道它的成年期在什么时候，可能很快，也可能几年甚至几十年。在那之前它要保持这个样子，为成年期要经历的快速成长积攒能量。”芬恩拍拍龙圆圆的肚皮，然后踩着关节爬上了那片白色的柔软腹部：“上来玩吗？”

男孩们看看他，看看龙，由正直的迪卢木多提出了疑问：“这样是不是对龙不太尊重？”

“小白不介意。”芬恩在白色绒毛上揉了揉。龙张开嘴——地上三人谨慎地后退一步——然后舌头掉了出来，歪到一边，露出了从人类角度看来略显智障的表情，像某种犬类。

“……”

芬恩伸手把三个人拉上来。他们尝试开一个赛前作战会议，但最终各自瘫在了软乎乎毛茸茸的地方，度过了一个无所事事的下午。

20

最终赛的场地是一座荒凉的古堡，它被一系列大型咒语从原处暂时挪到了学校。三个小组从不同的入口同时进入，最先找到密室并念出墙上咒语的那组获胜。

然而并没有人发现密室不止一个，古堡有里外两层。

迪卢木多几个人一开始就被拐进了机关。他们一边寻找出路，一边奇怪为什么没有遇到一点障碍，然后撞上了越狱潜逃聚众搞事的黑巫师们。

“……请问，你们是我们的比赛任务吗？”

“……吃我钻心咒啦！”

21

他们翻窗上墙，缩在城堡的尖顶之间的阴影里，面对城堡外陌生的风景。

“理论上，”芬恩试图给自己找点希望，“为了稳定性，大型转移咒的目标不会离原先的所在地太远。”

科南举起魔杖：“所以我们要不要试着召唤下扫帚？”

屋顶突然被打穿，躲在阴影里的学生们四散奔逃到处爬。

迪卢木多指着天空某处：“那是什么？刚才谁召唤了什么吗？”

天空中有一片小小的白色身影，正在以可观的速度靠近。从他们发现它到能够看清它的样子仅仅用了十几秒。

它的翼展有身躯的几倍宽，脊背附近覆盖着坚硬反光的金色鳞甲，从头一路延伸到尾部。虽然样子不像，但特征上看是他们前几天睡过的那条。

它飞得不太稳定，但冲刺得很迅猛，看见屋顶上一边爬一边对它疯狂招呼的学生们后完全没刹住，一头撞进了墙里。

“它不可能这么快会飞的，”芬恩喃喃道，“它还是个孩子。”

“我们谁不是呢，”科南说，“给个准数要不要坐它回去？”

22

男生们两个抱住龙的脚，两个趴在它的背上，龙鳞弹开了大部分咒语，有两道击中了翼膜部分，很快再没有咒语能追得上他们。

弄伤翅膀的龙飞得更颠簸了，却没有人叫它停下。诡异的寒意侵袭而来，他们看到了前方大片密密麻麻穿着黑色斗篷的黑影。它们正慢慢形成包围圈，似乎是为了追捕逃犯而来，但也不会放过一两顿点心。

他们没有人曾在课上召唤出成型的守护神，眼下还有两个人抱着龙松不开手。可他们没有退路。

芬恩抽出魔杖，坚定地指着前方，龙笔直地朝浓重的黑暗冲去。迪卢木多跟着抽出魔杖，闭上眼在越来越逼人的寒意里拼命回想愉快的记忆。

最近的愉快的记忆，毫无疑问是那个睡龙的午后。

幼龙要晒太阳，芬恩是这么说的，所以它总是趴在阳光最好的地方。至于它为什么会这么毫无防备，他说，可能是因为在蛋里就认识我们。

“龙一般不会活着离开未孵化的孩子。”芬恩一下一下撸着龙有着白色绒毛的肚皮，“有人认为金脊甲龙的鳞片可以提炼出黄金，所以当时蛋的附近只有那条白龙——它母亲的血和鳞片。它父亲……”他顿了顿，没有说下去，而是把话题拉了回来，“我没想过它会孵化，有些失去父母的蛋永远不会孵化了。我也不知道出生就没见过父母的龙会变成什么样……谁来教它飞呢？”

那时迪卢木多脑海里浮现的，是芬恩在手上装了一对假翅膀，慈母一样在龙的面前扑腾着示意，“这样飞这样飞。”而龙在专心地玩它的脚爪。

这可不能告诉他，他当时想，不然我们之间就真的过不去了。不过可以告诉高尔和科南，在他们回去一起吐槽这条龙的教育方式的时候。

“呼神护卫。”

他睁开眼，魔杖前端银色的光线渐渐织出一只巨大的生物，比身下的那只都大。它展开双翼，身形威严，和空中出现的另一条外形不同的成年龙类一起，并排向前飞去。

这是迪卢木多的生涯中，除了巨怪与大棒的触手捆绑之日外，另一个可以入画的一幕。

艰难飞行的白色幼龙前方，两条巨大的成年龙类冲散了聚集起来的阴影，劈开一条银色的路，领着它一路向前。

那也是他们第一次听见幼龙的呼唤，一声一声地。

23

有龙带路，他们很快就见到了学校的轮廓和临时搭起的比赛场地的灯光。龙跌跌撞撞地向灯光滑翔而去，几乎要蹭到看台的顶端。

所有人都看见了天空中高速接近的龙，教师们纷纷抽出魔杖。

“再撑一会儿，”芬恩拍拍龙，“就一会儿，不能摔在这里。”他冲龙上的其他人喊，“快跳，有人接着！”

龙堪堪擦过看台，又用力振翅拉高了一点。在空中停顿的一秒，高尔和科南齐齐松手。芬恩转向另一侧，看见迪卢木多抱着龙一脸“啊哈我就知道你耍心眼你不跳我也不跳”，毫不犹豫地把他踹下去了。

24

最后龙坠落在了湖里，惊起一片水中的住民。龙发现背上的人不见了，扑腾着想要打捞他，却发现自己并不会潜泳，怎么动还是浮在水面上。

直到有一个人从水里被愤怒地甩了出来，扔在它的脑袋上，龙才安静下来。人鱼戳戳龙的下巴表达被吵醒的不满，决定第二天就向学校投诉。

25

“看不出来，”校医院里，科南拍着芬恩的肩，“你比我想象中的莽多了——我一直以为你们都是躲在背后扎小人的缩头乌龟。”

“我以为你们都是闭眼往前冲的肌肉脑，和偷袭敌人前一定要先敲门的死正直，彼此彼此。”

科南问高尔：“他现在不是级长了我可以揍他吗？这里就是医院很方便的。”

“但其实我们都一样。”芬恩耸耸肩。

“不，我们不一样，”科南屈起手臂，“看到这块属于光荣的击球手的肱二头肌了吗？它比你的脑袋都大。”

“我的意思是，”芬恩忍不住上去戳了戳它，“我们都会为了重视的东西拼命的——你不知道那些奇怪事物狂热者们都做过什么，我听说为了找一个珍稀物种，芬格斯教授独自在爱尔兰钓了七年鱼。但如果真心喜欢某样东西，你们也会想要精通它的不是吗？比如魁地奇。我翻了那么多场职业比赛才想出那些战术，你们赢得也比我想象中快多了。有些事并不是学院与学院之间差别，所以那些话不是针对谁……就是针对你，千万不要会错意了肌肉傻大个。”

“呵有本事上场啊，看我会不会用球砸断你的腿，金毛小白脸。”

“对了，”芬恩若无其事地问，“你们有人去看过小白吗？”

男生们有一瞬间的沉默。

迪卢木多迅速接道：“听说整体伤得很轻，龙鳞提供了很好的保护，只有翅膀的伤口恢复需要一点时间，但芬格斯教授说他完全有信心。”

“哦，它还能飞吗？”

男生们又是一阵沉默。

这时门突然被推开，很有信心的芬格斯教授笔直地走来，点了点床上的芬恩：“你，跟我来。”

芬恩掀开床单瘸着下地，没两步就被高尔和科南一左一右架了起来。

“你怎么轻得跟姑娘一样？”

“是你们重过头了谢谢。”

26

芬恩终于见到了龙。它趴在地上，一条翅膀收起，另一条展开搭在一边，上面有一道划穿翼膜的口子。它看见他，开心地抬起了头，但没有再翻过身来。

“那道咒语打穿的伤口很难愈合，”芬格斯教授指指地上的翅膀，“别的龙可能麻烦了，但它还有希望——它背上的鳞甲可以融化，也可以被身体其他部分接受，明白我的意思吗？”

芬恩犹豫地看向他：“但……”

“拔鳞片和修补伤口都很疼，”芬格斯教授点头，“它信任你，所以你要帮我们稳住它，不然陌生人接近不了。但这次以后它可能不会再相信你了，我不建议你们之后再有接触。”

“要怎么做？”

“捂住它的眼睛，我们动作很快。”

围观的三人目瞪口呆地看着他毫不迟疑地瘸着走上去张开手，“小白。”

龙靠过来，把脑袋搁在他身上，让他伸手圈住。

27

出院以后芬恩再没往禁林边缘跑过，继续整日埋在图书馆里。

迪卢木多终于弄明白了他在搞什么。那本《龙的品种》被注得密密麻麻，夹满了报道和抄写的纸片，进度差不多到了一半。

“我想要一本靠谱的入门索引，”芬恩解释道，“所以我在动手实现自己的愿望。”

迪卢木多默默看了一会儿说：“它的伤口好了，芬格斯教授给它圈了个活动范围，它可以在里面飞了。你要去看看吗？”

芬恩眼神失焦地对着书页放空了一会儿，伸手收拾起摊开的东西，“嗯，去。”接着失手撂翻了那本书，纸片散了一地。

山边圈了一块地，挂了警告学生不得入内的告示。龙不见踪影，可能待在山的另一边。

高尔和科南两人抱着三把扫帚在等他们——“我们打算负责把之后闯进去的人救出来，但是他要请黄油啤酒我们才不去告发他。”

他们跨过警戒线走进去，却发现事情并不简单。

龙的速度太快了。他们刚发现笼罩过来的阴影，就被抓起带向了空中，然后扔下。

芬恩看着他们强行控制扫帚俯冲下来，迪卢木多向急速下落的他伸出手，快接近地面时他们好不容易握住了，迪卢木多却突然放开了扫帚。

他们一起向下坠去，落在了柔软的、覆着白色绒毛的肚皮上。


	3. Chapter 3

28

巧克力蛙卡片编辑部。

“近代……唯一的……龙驯养者？”

“嘿，这我们可没法知道。”

“濒危龙种保护者？”

“你觉得这个听起来好卖吗？”

“龙骑士？”

“哦这个还行。但我们要做的是首张多人巧克力蛙卡片，所以……龙骑士团？白龙骑士团？那条龙叫什么来着？”

“小白。”

“好的，我们不能让它出现在巧克力蛙50周年限量版纪念卡片上。给我找，去挖所有的采访资料，它一定曾经在某一时刻有过一个像样的名字，我不相信那几个格兰芬多忍受得了他们的标志叫‘小白’。”

29

毕业后，小白龙与飞天扫帚别动队齐齐申请成为了傲罗。

“我以为你以后会想成为动物学家或者冒险家什么的，”迪卢木多很不明白芬恩，“到处找龙的那种。”

“我本来也想的，”芬恩一本正经地扯淡，“可我担心有些傲罗一定要在敌人面前自我介绍完了才肯发动攻击。”

“这梗我们过不去了是吗？”

30

基于龙良好的机动性、续航能力和抗咒性，以及魁地奇小组的空中反应能力，在空闲期，飞天小男巫们经常被出借给反盗猎珍惜物种司跑腿。

由于战斗形象酷炫、战斗伙伴拉风，他们在兼职领域取得了非凡的成就，公众形象陡然提升，报道络绎不绝。

于是出版社终于决定把芬恩毕业时寄去的《龙的品种》修订版出了。

31

书卖得比预想中要好，可能是因为出版商放弃了原有的烫金印字封面，直接用了小白的照片。

刚上架的那一段时间，满书店都是白翼金脊的龙悠然掠过天际的画面，小朋友们根本把持不住，想要周边的心得不到满足，连带着推动了动物商店里一系列白色宠物的销量。

芬恩对他耕耘多年终于（靠亲儿子的脸）卖出的一手好安利高兴坏了，用他那份版税开了家龙用品商店，兜售一些龙size的宠物用品。

迪卢木多对此并不乐观，他觉得客人要光顾这家店，首先，他得有龙。这就使得开店变得没有意义，除非芬恩只是想自己跟自己玩。

但他低估了拥有不了龙的人们为了拥有龙周边而开发它们新用途的热情。比如他询问了购买龙指甲锉的巫师们它畅销的理由——“给坩埚除锈特别好用，我奶奶家那口老坩埚，锉完像新的一样。”

32

芬恩店铺的灵感来源于某次他喂了小白一盒比比多味豆。他儿子吃哪颗都如出一辙地兴高采烈，以至于芬恩怀疑它没有味觉。

在一旁围观了全程的迪卢木多冷静地指出，相对于它的体型你真的觉得那颗小豆子它能尝出味道吗？你掰开它的嘴看看说不定全卡在牙缝里呢？

那一刻迪卢木多发誓他只是习惯性地完成“嘲讽拉文克劳（1/1）”的日常。但当看见芬恩往坩埚里倒一大袋相同颜色的比比多味豆之后，他开始后悔自己嘴贱了。

最后他们终于证明龙是有味觉的。芬恩带着老母亲的微笑给他毫无防备的儿子喂下一颗“连龙也绝对无法忽视的尺寸”的鼻涕味豆子，小白咀嚼着那颗粘稠的豆子感受了两秒，毫不犹豫地吐在了一旁。它吐的角度很贴心，一点唾沫星子都没溅上眼前那位始作俑者的袍子，融化的咸腥味糖果全部黏在了不小心站在视线盲区的迪卢木多身上。

33

关于龙的教育问题不是没有人向芬恩提过。比如迪卢木多就严肃地质问他到底打算什么时候让他的龙断奶——“它不能再这样饭来张口衣来伸手了，它得学会自己照顾自己。”

彼时正在给龙鳞抛光的芬恩抬起头，面无表情地看着他。

五秒过去，迪卢木多的底气开始渐渐溜走，十秒后他开始动摇，十五秒的沉默，他开始准备起道歉了。

芬恩终于开口：“可能因为我也没有父母吧。”

“……”

“你干什么？”

“没有，就，突然想抱你一下。”

“你这是要勒死我好继承我的巧克力蛙卡片。”

34

“接受同性吗？”迪卢木多凑近他逼问。

“不知道。”

“从上学到工作我都没见你和女孩子在一起。”

“我也没有和男孩子在一起。”

“那你喜欢？”

“我喜欢龙。”

“……”

“我超喜欢龙。”

“如果，我是说如果，你也喜欢人类的话，你眼前的优秀青年可以了解一下。”

“我都忘了你们格兰芬多都自恋。”

“你们拉文克劳果然都是书呆子。”

“试一试？”金发青年像上课一样端正地坐好面对他，“要闭眼吗？”

迪卢木多笑了，缓缓靠上去，“交给我。”

有一瞬间他觉得芬恩似乎想后退，但忍住了。

就在他们快亲上的那一刻，窗户突然碎裂，一张巨大而变形的脸填满了它。

小白用好不容易挤进来的一只眼睛找到了他们，发现尽管有人心跳陡然加速，但并没有血腥暴力事件发生。

放下心来的龙紧接着意识到它破坏建筑的正当理由不存在了。它急中生智，摆出自认为最可爱的脸，舌头活泼地垂在一边，讨好地望着他们。

——嗨呀，我就是来看看大家都好不好呀。

芬恩扑倒在桌上，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我肚子疼哈哈哈哈。”

迪卢木多捂着脸捶墙，“这只死鸟……这只该死的鸟……”

35

如果一定要说他家的龙有什么坏习惯的话，那就是格外喜欢把脑袋搁在人身上。

小时候这种行为非常可爱，长大了就成为生命难以承受之重。只有芬恩依然觉得很可爱并且永远惯着它，迪卢木多因此很担心他总有一天会被龙压残。

比如某天，当龙睡够了把脑袋挪开，芬恩发现他的腿没有知觉了。

他向迪卢木多伸出手：“腿麻了，扶我一把。”

迪卢木多直接抱起了他。

地上的巫师在膝弯被勾起时不可抑制地发出了销魂难受的呻吟。

36

巧克力蛙卡片编辑终于从报纸堆里翻出了她想要的那条。

“呃，我们当然试过给它另起一个名字，”照片上的迪卢木多对一个记者说，“我个人的话应该会从爱尔兰神话里找一个……"Manannán"?嗯，不太对，"Fianna"？不过我们都没成功过，那条龙不太能理解改名这种事。我就觉得当初有些人名字是不是起得太草……不没什么。”

就这样，小白龙和飞天扫帚别动队有了正式的巧克力蛙卡片名字。

龙和龙的监护人对此一无所知。

37

迪卢木多猛地冲进芬恩的办公室：“你收集巧克力蛙卡片吗？”

芬恩摇头：“我很早就集齐了。”

“很好。那是小孩子玩的东西，你是大人你不要碰。”

“好。”芬恩随口应着，埋头奋笔赶报告。

迪卢木多不放心地看他几眼，关上门出去了。

38

有些事躲得过初一躲不过十五。

当世界各地的粉丝们从巧克力蛙卡片上得知自己推的龙终于有了说出去不太丢人的名字后，纷纷发来贺电。

迪卢木多翻着手上一打成功拦截的猫头鹰来信，给自己的先见之明默默点了个赞。

他拆了信一封封看过去，随即发现承受不了良心上的谴责，打算再给自己和所有人一次机会。

小白在门口不远处晒太阳，另一个则躲在它的阴影里看书。

迪卢木多试探着开口，一个个念从前他们背着芬恩讨论出的名词，龙掀起眼皮看他一眼，瞅了瞅靠在身上的巫师，闭上眼装听不到。

在迪卢木多徒劳的第四次尝试失败之前，地上的巫师起身了：“小白我们走。”

龙亦步亦趋跟上，屁颠屁颠的小步子把地面踩得一震一震。

迪卢木多看着他们远去的背影默默叹息。

傻儿子，他想，阿爸救不了你了。

39

到迪卢木多快进壁炉了，芬恩才从床上坐起来。他昨天半夜刚出完任务回来，连着好几天没睡，今天还打算挣扎着去上一下班。

迪卢木多临走前最后去卧室看了一眼，芬恩迎着清晨的阳光茫然地坐在床上，正背对着他、缓慢地把头发扎起来。扎完又不知道做什么，继续茫然地坐着。

迪卢木多站定在门口，默默看那头金发和手指缠绕在一起，在白色的背影上晃来晃去，最后乖乖束在脑后，露出一段脖子来。

这画面给别人看还了得，他突然想，我要疯的。

莫名其妙地，仿佛十七八个钟在迪卢木多的心里轮流地敲，理智震得一溃千里。

他看见床上的人晃了晃，赶紧上去接住，整个搂在怀里，鬼使神差地贴他耳边问：“结婚好不好？”

“……”，怀里的人毫无反应，迪卢木多怀疑他睡着了。

半天后，一条手臂懒洋洋勾上来，挂到黑发男人脖子上。睡不醒的人拖着严重的鼻音：“要做做啊，客气什么。”接着艰难调整个角度，蹭在他身上不动了。

迪卢木多疯狂想要摇醒他，拼命忍住了，打算下班再说。他轻手轻脚把男人刚绑上的金发拆开，把人轻轻地放回枕头上。

但当他试图拿开挂在脖子上的手时，突然又被勾回去，撑在了床上的人身上。

芬恩终于睁开眼，眼神比刚才清醒得多。

他努力地微微抬起头，盯了眼前的人许久。最后用沙哑的嗓音郑重地开口：“帮我请假。”

然后被愤怒地摁回床上。

“睡吧您内。”

40

迪卢木多下班回来的时候，芬恩穿着一件麻瓜连帽衫在洗龙。他站在一片宽阔的山坡上，天上不规则的云飘过，投下明明暗暗的阴影。

小白对这个仪式相当认真，庄严地站着一动不动，任由泡泡们在身上滚来滚去，像只巨大的羊。

芬恩也捏着魔杖一动不动，表情看起来很严肃。但迪卢木多知道那颗金色脑袋什么都没想，只是单纯的没有睡醒。他从那头仍旧裹在连帽衫里的金发上看出来的。

迪卢木多走过去，替他把头发撩出来。

芬恩魔杖一挑，泡泡们凭空消失了。他满意地看了看亮丽如新的龙，哐地倒回迪卢木多身上。

迪卢木多：“……醒醒。”

“……”

“别睡啊有话问你。”

“我们已经住到一块儿了注没注册有什么区别如果真的对你那么重要那明天午休我们去签字吧反正近。”

“……好了睡吧。”

迪卢木多抬手摸摸肩上那颗金色脑袋，突然觉得有些好笑。

从一开始他忿忿不平地去拦人，一路互怼到现在，到底是哪里出了岔子，拐进了这样的结局呢。

他抬头看看龙，龙低头看着他。

它见两人不动，走上前试图把脑袋搁到他们头顶上。

迪卢木多拔起不省人事的巫师疯狂逃跑。

\- End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 背景属于罗琳太太，可能有bug请见谅，龙的部分是我编的。  
> * 芬格斯教授是传说中芬恩的德鲁伊老师，捞智慧鲑鱼的那个，有些篇章里是爱尔兰小矮妖的形象。


End file.
